In aircraft such a rotorcraft and tiltrotor aircraft, a rotor system including rotor blades generates thrust to propel the aircraft. Engines rotates the mast, which, in turn, rotate the rotor system to generate the thrust. The rotor blades are subjected to various forces during operation. For example, as the rotor blades rotate centrifugal forces produce an axial force on each of the rotor blades (e.g., pulling it outwardly, perpendicular to the axis of rotation). In addition, because the blades generate the thrust, they may move out of plane or “cone” (e.g., in a direction perpendicular to the direction of rotation). Such coning movement is more pronounced when the rotor blades are accelerating (e.g., increasing rotational velocity to create more thrust and, thereby, increase the speed of the aircraft).